A conventional shaking exerciser is shown in FIG. 8 and generally includes top pad 61 and a base 62 which has two support members 63 on a top of one side thereof and two springs 64 are connected to the top of the other side of the base 62. A driving device 65 is connected on the base 62 and includes a disk with an eccentric connection point to which on end of a link 67 is pivotably connected. The other end of the link 67 is pivotably connected to an underside of the top pad 61 so that when the disk rotated by activating the driving device 65, the link 67 moves the top pad up and down. The user put his/her feet on the top pad so that the vibration of the top pad 61 transfers to the user's feet to accelerate or improve the circulation of blood of the user's body. However, the top pad 61 can only provide a simple shaking mode which is not satisfied to the users.
The present invention intends to provide a shaking exerciser that provides a shaking mode in different directions such that the users can enjoy more when using the shaking exerciser.